Sueño Olvidado
by Tear Hidden
Summary: Phoebe despertó y en frente de ella no había nadie, ni la asquerosa imagen de su padre. No, nadie. Aun así, había una sensación diferente en ella. Que no la recordaba su mente, si no su corazón puro de fuego.


**Adventure Time es de Pendleton Ward. **

* * *

**Sueño Olvidado**

**.**

Phoebe ya no se acordaba mucho de esos momentos en el que vivió en una pequeña lampara contra su voluntad, por su propio padre, quien juraba era peligrosa. Eran días tan monótonos y aburridos donde su único "pasatiempo" era el de observar las muecas desagradables que poseía su progenitor, y enfurecerse con él cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Por qué ella merecía tal condena? ¿Que razón había tras tal denigrante martirio? No lo sabia o no lo entendía, más agradece que esos días hayan quedado en el pasado.

No obstante, había algo que le inquietaba, o mejor dicho le causaba cierta incertidumbre. Esos días eran tan lejanos y tan horribles que la mayoría de las veces pocas ganas tenia de recordar, aunque a veces le asaltara la duda del porqué jamás dejo de creer en el esperanzador fin de su triste condición, a manos de su terrible padre. Ella quien era el centro de atención de su reino, o más bien el adorno de la sala del trono que a todos les gustaba ver. ¿Cómo no perdió la fe en esos días en los que era humillada día a día _por sus propias llamas_? ¿Cómo no perderla en un mundo donde era incierto conocer a alguien que no la viera como todos ahí lo hacían?

De seguro la respuesta estaba en lo más profundo de la propia Phoebe, hace un tiempo atrás cuando tan solo era una flamita. Esa que en un momento dado creyó en la esperanza que nació en su pecho. En ese instante en que ella cumplía su estricta hora de dormir e involuntariamente cerraba sus parpados de fuego, siendo lo último que llega a observar una de las tantas socarronas sonrisas del Rey Flama. Fue luego de ese mismo instante que Phoebe cedió su voluntad al destino y a sus ilusiones, a creer en la felicidad típica de cuentos de hadas. Dejó de pensar de su vida una triste realidad a considerarla una terrible pesadilla de la que pronto iba a despertar.

Solo tenía que esperar, pacientemente, así se lo había dicho.

Pero, no recordaba quien fue, y como ansiaba poder hacerlo.

**(...)**

_¿Que hago aqui?_ pensó, al verse rodeada de pies a cabeza en un lugar que era todo menos la reducida lampara en la que bien sabia era el único lugar donde ha estado siempre. Era un lugar extenso, lleno de colores y olores que sin duda la maravillaron en primera instancia. En sus ardientes pies podía sentir la frescura de un suelo verde que era tan satisfactorio a comparación del vidrio que siempre pisaba. _Es tan bonito_, se dijo a si misma, amando aquel paisaje, aquellas texturas, aquellas fragancias, y poder disfrutar la ventisca veraniega sin tener que preocuparse. Este lugar no era un mundo triste, no había nadie quien la viera como un parásito del cual se debía tener cuidado. A diferencia de "casa" que aunque siempre estuviera rodeada de muchas personas, aquí estando sola podía sentirse tan liberada. Lo más sorprendente, y le encantaría echar en cara, es que estaba completamente expuesta, y no pasaba absolutamente nada que fuera peligroso como solían mencionar en _ese_ lugar.

—Mis flamas no le hacen daño a nada. Mi padre es un mentiroso. — mencionó muy contenta, estirando su cuerpo con empeño, zapateando y brincando. No pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se le estaba formando, y corre y corre. Esa acción ya no la relacionaba con huir, si no como una manifestación de libertad al que su cuerpo ya no se puede negar. Corre, salta, se echa sobre suelo y rueda. ¿Esto es la felicidad? Pues, era algo tan genial, entonces. Ya que Phoebe era una niña que solamente deseaba divertirse y era la primera vez que podía hacerlo. ¿Este lugar seria el mundo al cual ignora? ¿El que está fuera del reino de Fuego? Ella decide que le agrada, le gusta, le encanta, y ojalá su padre no se lo restringiera.

—¿Padre? ¿Existió una persona así? — Se comentó burlona. No, no. Todo eso fue un mal sueño y lo que ve ahora es la realidad. Por lo que Phoebe no se preocupa y puede quedarse dormida sin preocupaciones sobre las flores silvestres. Sin embargo algo la pone en advertencia, de pronto cree ya no estar del todo sola.

El viento sopla de manera abrupta, por un momento la vista se le hace difusa cuando cree ver una figura que es solo una sombra a lo lejos. El sonido de sus pisadas le hacen saber que no está equivocado. A lo que Phoebe se levanta, para posar sus ojos en la persona o sabe qué ser, que se le acercaba. Al estar más cerca de ella puede diferenciar dos criaturas. Eran, a su parecer era un hombre humano envuelto en una brillante armadura y un casco que le impedía ver su rostro, más al darse cuenta, no era más que una capucha de color blanco. Este iba de compañía de un caballo de piel amarillenta, al menos eso parecía. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver más criaturas en lo que tenia de vida, sin embargo es lo que infería al ver aquellas. Esa criatura al menos, tenia un lomo en el cual aquel galante ser montaba. A pesar de tener este una piernas que se veían bastante flácidas y delgadas.

Ambos se detiene frente a ella, y Phoebe no puedo evitar sentirse entre confundida y asustada, después de todo disfrutaba bastante el momento que estaba viviendo para ella, y que de pronto se viera interrumpido por un desconocido no era de lo más dichoso ni tampoco creía que alguien tuviera buenas intenciones con ella. El hombre para su desconcierto no pronuncia palabra alguna, en cambio extiende una de sus manos. Era una invitación a que subiera encima de la criatura parecida a un caballo, pero la dama de fuego estaba lejos de querer aceptar aquella propuesta.

Tenia la leve sospecha que la habían encontrado, que su padre luego de su desaparición la había mandado a buscar y para ello ha conseguido hombres de los que segun él, una ingenua niña jamás sospecharía. Pero ella jamás fue una ingenua, solo ha vivido demasiado tiempo encerrada como para demostrarle al Rey Flama que no debia subestimarla.

—¿Quien eres? — le contestó con su mejor tono de voz. No quería sonar hosca, pero tampoco asustada. Algo que no llegó a entender es como teniendolo tan cerca era incapaz de distinguir su rostro, era como una mancha, y eso le dio mala espina. ¿Que se supone que era?

Este no le da una respuesta, queda tan callado como una tumba, pero vuelve a insistir exagerando el gesto de su mano que aun seguía extendida. Phoebe le miró incrédula.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! — y la joven de fuego salió huyendo para el lado contrario. Se percató que aquel hombre bajó de la otra criatura y empezó a perseguirla, por lo que la princesa acelera el paso, sin darse cuenta empezaron a dar círculos. — ¡Igual no puedo tocarte! ¿No te han dicho eso? ¡Mis flamas hacen daño!

Le impresionó que aquellas palabras salieran precisamente de ella. Era como darle la razón a su peor enemigo, y era algo bastante frustrante. El campo no estaba hecho incendio, no podia dejarse llevar por aquellas palabras llenas de veneno que alguna vez le habían dicho. No podía simplemente. Asi con toda la voluntad del mundo, estuvo dispuesta a comprobar que era cierto que ella no hacia daño a nadie, pero fue impresionante notar que el joven ya no estaba cerca de ella, si no que se habia vuelto a dirigir a su caballo amarillento de piernas blandengues.

Entonces, Phoebe no entendió nada.

Salió corriendo en su dirección, tenia que preguntarle algo.

—¿Mi padre no te ha ordenado que vayas en mi búsqueda?

Silencio fue lo que recibió, pero ella volvió a formular otra pregunta.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces aquí?

No dice palabra alguna, el viento les acecha.

—Al menos... ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—No

Realmente la joven princesa se sorprende ante tal seca respuesta, luego de tanta indiferencia da hace unos momentos, como se encontraba reacio a interactuar con ella. —No ahora.

Eso no resultaba nada. No entendía porqué no podía saber su nombre, no por el momento. ¿Que significaba? ¿Que no iba a ser la única vez que se iban a encontrar? No entendió tampoco como ese pensamiento llegó a hacerla sentir diferente, era como antes cuando se encontró fuera de aquella jaula. Feliz, ¿Feliz?, debía serlo. Fija sus ojitos flameantes en aquella criatura, ¿Era un humano u otra cosa? No podía verlo, no podía notar sus expresiones ni facciones. Pero, por alguna razón creia que podia confiar en aquella persona.

Sin embargo, ¿Que es lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía verlo? Claro, claro, no podía ser nada más... pero era algo verdaderamente frustrante y desagradable para ella que quería soñar un poco.

—Esto, en verdad... — hace una pausa, acerca su puño de fuego a su pecho ardiente — no es real.

Admitirlo en voz alto era un golpe duro, muy duro.

Volvió a fijar su flameante mirada en el paisaje, que era hermoso, pero imposible de no ser maltratado si fuera genuino. Ya que ella era una dama de fuego, su cuerpo estaba compuesto por él y aquello no iba a cambiar.

—No es real, por ahora princesa.

Ella levanta su rostro para mirarlo con sorpresa, ¿Que era lo que acaba de decir? ¿Que significaba aquello? Su voz sonaba distorsionada, al igual que su imagen que iban difuminándose más pasado los segundos, junto al mundo de ensueño. — falta muy poco para que despierte, sin embargo, espéreme, por favor.

Si, debía de despertar en algun momento de aquel hermoso sueño y volver a su horrible pesadilla. Ella quien se encontraba plácidamente dormida dentro de una lámpara, debía de despertar. Iba a volver a encontrarse con su odioso padre, iba a volver a ver su sonrisa despreciable. Pero... aquel hombre que tenia en frente acaba de decir que debía de esperarlo... ¿Esperarlo?

—¿Me vas a sacar de ahí? — preguntó con ilusión, por pensar en aquello. ¿Era acaso aquel gallardo caballero que iba a salvar a la princesa en cautiverio?

Él hombre ríe, cosa que la desencaja por segundos y la avergüenza — No... exactamente.

Si, por esa simple frase pudo sentir como la decepción corría por su cuerpo caluroso. — pero llegará el momento en que nos conozcamos, y para ese momento tu ya no estará encerrada.

Cuando escuchó lo último pudo creer como algo nacía en su corazón. Esperanza... o algo así. A pesar de que no entendía del todo quien era ese hombre, porque le decia esas cosas, porque se presentaba en sus sueño, más para avisarle que no esta destinada a permanecer en aquella jaula. Este extendió su mano nuevamente, y esta vez Phobe no rechazó aquella invitación. Subió al caballo amarillento con torpeza, se sentó a la inglesa y se agarró fuertemente del cuerpo de su caballero. Sonrió sin percatarse.

—¿No tengo que despertar ya? — preguntó divertida.

—Si... pero... —le contestó algo inseguro — pero es mejor aprovechar estos últimos segundos, así su último recuerdo será el escapar de aquella pesadilla en la realidad. Para que recuerde la esperanza de conocer a su algún día salvador.

—¿Mi salvador? — ella no se lo dice directamente, pero dudó de aquello tras un momento en que negó que él iba a sacarla del Reino de Fuego. ¿Que pintaba aquel hombre ahí? Pero, esa respuesta jamás iba a ser respondida. Notó los ojos saltones del cabello viraban en su dirección y le miraron con picardia, muy extraño, pensó.

—Lamentable no recordarás nada de esto, pero la conoceré y usted será libre, por ello debe esperar. Lo que si espero que recuerde es que debe esperar, no abandonar nunca la esperanza. ¿Si princesa?

Ella le asiente muy sonriente. En su mente daban vueltas una y otra vez esas palabras. Ellos iban a un rumbo indefinido, no sabe a donde la lleva, pero tampoco le importa, lo único que quiere ese seguir sintiendo aquella sensación se seguridad y amor que le profesaba aquel hombre, aquellas promesas. No faltaba para nada despertar, así que se aferró a él con fuerza. Él hombre dijo unas cuantas palabras, que ya se hicieron del todo difusas, que nadie seria capaz de escucharlas, pero estaban llenas de sentimientos. Ellas les sintió en breve y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos.

Esa vez Phobe despertó con una sensación diferente, en frente de ella no había nadie ni la asquerosa imagen de su padre. No era momento de disfrutar de la atracción favorita de aquellos terribles seres que lamentablemente eran sus iguales, pero aun así no se sintió angustiada ni decepcionado ni triste. Estaba muy contenta, cosa que terminaría por molestar a su progenitor si se daba cuenta, pero que importaba. No recordaba porqué o qué, pero en serio se sentía tan fresca. Estaba segura, sentía algo brillante en su pecho. Algo que su corazón de fuego le dictaba.

**(...)**

Él hombre dijo unas cuantas palabras, que ya se hicieron del todo difusas, que nadie seria capaz de escucharlas, pero estaban llenas de sentimientos.

—Eres el amor de mi vida.

**[FIN]**


End file.
